


关于意外粘上猫薄荷的我被妹妹压倒在沙发前的事

by AKUZIHS



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26285437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKUZIHS/pseuds/AKUZIHS
Summary: 双子亲情以上爱情未满的恋爱轻喜剧
Relationships: Hikawa Hina/Hikawa Sayo
Kudos: 8





	1. 妹妹与我

糖果、微笑、猫咪的尾巴。如果要修改童谣提问妹妹是由什么构成的，我大概会这么回答。  
如同永远保持着孩童时代的纯真一般，出生与我仅仅相差5分钟的妹妹。行动散漫、我行我素，但又天真烂漫充满好奇心，就像猫咪。  
只是在意外发生前，我都只把它当做比喻。  
那是在春夏之交的清爽傍晚。  
我练习结束回到家，本该洗个澡后就坐到客厅看整点开始的狗狗节目，然而白天时意外被凑同学失手翻倒的背包正面撒了一身——虽然不清楚为什么一向眼中只有音乐的她会在那里面塞满了猫薄荷。  
只是托花女校服材质的福，已经回到家半天的我还在玄关附近的沙发那里，用胶带一点点从衣服上粘去杂草碎屑。  
姑且猫薄荷没什么特殊气味，快点清理完还是可以按原计划赶上看节目……我本来是这么想的。  
“姐姐~今天用了什么香水吗？身上有股凉凉的很噜的味道~”  
专心于手头工作，以至于毫无预警地从身后听到日菜声音的那刻，我的第六感还是大叫了一声不好。  
当然不是说厌烦妹妹，或者不想被她看到制服杂乱的样子这种事情。  
只是……唉，大家如果有养猫、或者认识养猫的人，大概能理解我现在的心情。  
即使平常觉得猫咪很可爱，毛绒绒软乎乎。但在需要专心工作时候，这些毛绒绒的小家伙还是一遍遍挤到你的视线里，像喊着“看我~看我~”这样跑来跑去，实在让人分心。更何况，猫咪还很喜欢添乱。  
在看到从浴室出来擦着头发的妹妹好奇地凑过来时，我脑内想的就是这些事情。  
“日菜，现在不要过来，我衣服上沾了很多杂草。”  
或许是刚刚脑内小动物的画面让我的语气没那么强硬，她没有像平常被我拒绝时那样站住，仍然笑眯眯地靠上前，然后在我衣服上嗅了嗅。  
动作很像小狗狗。  
“果然很好闻呢！”  
“你…………唉，算了。”  
从日菜身上传过来的热气让我不由得别过身不去看她的脸，她却顺势从我手上拿走了胶带。  
“姐姐~我来帮你清理吧！不然等下狗狗节目就要开始了，会赶不上的。”  
后半句话噎住了我本来第一时间就要说出的拒绝。  
只是我没想到事情会发展成这样。  
前半段日菜的行动还很认真有效率，没几下就把衣服背面粘上的猫薄荷清理干净了。不愧是天才的行动力，在家务上也相当实用。  
然而转向正面清理不久，我就注意到了一点不对劲。  
虽然平常这孩子就很奇怪，但清理衣服这种丝毫不有趣的事情，她却看起来像在玩什么有趣玩具的猫咪一样，眼睛亮亮的，比去live演出前还开心的样子。  
这也太奇怪了。  
“姐姐？为什么一直发呆盯着我？”  
日菜的声音打断了我的思考，我无法将脑内的图像组织成适合说出的话语，只能说着没什么来糊弄过去。  
“诶~明明就是有什么嘛！”日菜鼓着脸颊摆出不高兴的表情靠过来。  
不想让已经洗过澡的她贴到我身上把睡衣弄脏，我只能在狭窄的沙发上挪动着，试图保持距离。  
大脑太过集中于眼前，以至于在妹妹停止了嬉闹、惊讶地呼出声想伸手拉我时，我还在下意识往后躲。  
哐当。  
甚至没来得及感受失重感，我就已经摔倒在地面。  
背部不是很痛，脑后也被日菜的手臂护住，所以连擦伤都没有。……等等……日菜的手臂？  
抬起头，就看到正压在身上与我双目对视的妹妹。看来她是在意识到我要摔下去的那一瞬间，就扑了过来护住我头部。虽然受牵连也一起摔下来了。  
“……日菜，你有没有摔伤？！”  
迅速坐起来抱住她检查。嗯……手没有受伤，看表情好像也没有哪里痛。  
我呼出一口气安下心来。  
“下次看到这种情况不要扑上来，我只是从沙发摔到地板上而已，又没多高。”  
训斥的话语说完，我的脸颊才有点发热。毕竟刚刚那样紧张的表现，我似乎也没什么立场好说日菜。  
好在她并没有反驳什么。  
“这下你的睡衣也粘上了，等等清理完再去洗一次吧……日菜？先从我身上下来？”  
怀中的妹妹丝毫没有要离开的意思，而是突然埋头到我肩膀上蹭了蹭。  
“……诶？”  
不明白这个举动究竟是什么含义，我正要开口问，日菜却突然双手按住我肩膀，把我重新压倒回地面。  
“等一下，日菜……你想做什么？”  
犹豫用力挣扎的话妹妹可能会受伤，我只能维持着任凭她按住的姿势，询问她理由。  
然而日菜一直亮闪闪的双眼中也光芒不定，像是同样疑惑满满。  
“我想要……和姐姐玩？”  
为什么要用疑问句作回答啊。  
但是比起纠正语法，眼看着日菜又恢复到今天刚见面时在我身上嗅来嗅去的样子，我却不知道该怎么阻止看起来就像吸到猫薄荷时的猫咪一样的妹妹。  
……该不会猫薄荷真的对她有作用吧。妹妹又不是真的猫。  
脑内想着这些有的没的，日菜呼在颈侧的湿润气息让我感官敏锐起来。她刚洗过澡湿漉漉的头发也垂在我耳侧，痒痒的，大脑变得昏昏沉沉。  
“日菜……”  
她突然紧紧抱住了我。本来就贴得很近，现在更是连心跳声都彼此可以听见。  
虽然没搞懂日菜之前说的想要一起玩究竟是什么，直觉却感到了眼前的情况有点危险……却又无法抗拒。  
无法理解自己矛盾的想法，但抱着日菜让我无比安心。我只是大脑放空着。这一瞬，没有去思考计划啊，该做的事情啊，这些平常毫不间断地想着的东西。  
“姐姐……”  
日菜抬起头，突然的呢喃让我的心跳像合着她的声音震颤一般无法平静。  
她注视着我，嘴唇颤动着。  
……究竟会说出什么呢？  
然而。  
“我回来了~”房门的开关伴随着母亲的声音。  
感谢日菜一向良好的反应能力，让我能够瞬间目睹像被惊吓到的猫咪一样炸毛跳开的场景。而我自己也在呆了瞬间后反应过来，坐直了假装在收拾地面。  
“哇……你们做了什么啊，身上怎么都是……草屑？”眼尖的母亲还是第一瞬间发现了奇怪点。  
“诶……这个……”  
“快点去洗干净！要吃饭了！”  
“啊，好的……”  
感谢母亲没有想多……不过等等，我和日菜也没做出什么需要心虚的事情……吧。  
虽然未能听完日菜那刻的话语，让我有点在意。  
只是这天，被母亲推着要求我们一起去洗漱干净时，日菜少见地找借口错开了和我一起洗澡。  
本该觉得清净的，我却莫名失落。这是妹妹长大的遗憾吗？  
这时的我还不知道，接下来很长一段时间里，在理解日菜此刻反常的理由前，我会先于她了解这份心情。  
而现在一切如常，除开一向繁忙的母亲因为额外的洗衣量，而笑眯眯地在我下一周的便当里都放入了胡萝卜就是了。


	2. 妹妹与猫

猫薄荷事件后，日菜反常的状况维持了好几天。  
往常总是随时随地噜噜噜地粘过来，最近却站得远远的。在我靠近时，又像遇到天敌的小动物一般，身体僵硬、一脸紧张困惑。  
说实话，我从来没有想过会有一天被妹妹这样躲避。不得不说，有点打击。  
迟来的叛逆期？还是发生了其他什么事情？  
就在我纠结是该向今井同学求助，还是去问白鹭同学最近日菜的表现时。  
这天早上，如同前几天的疏远都是幻觉一般。日菜睡眼惺忪地来到餐桌前，径直坐到了我旁边。发呆片刻后，将自己的那份豆腐沙拉推了过来，可怜兮兮地看着我。  
往常都会想要先说教她一番，此刻我却迅速接了过来，同时内心松了一口气。  
莫名其妙的疏远状态就这样在一份豆腐沙拉后结束了。  
虽然到最后我还是没明白为什么。  
然而暑气渐盛，日菜之后再没出现过什么异样，种种问题逐渐被我抛之脑后。我的生活重心也开始往假期前的考试预习移动。  
按往常来说，考前和平常的学习准备并不会有什么不同。今年却不太一样，为了暑假期间Roselia仍然能照常活动，大家一起为凑同学专门办起了学习会。  
社团活动、风纪委员的工作、乐队练习、学习会，日常被这些事情充实地堆积起来，我和同样忙碌的日菜相处的时间被压缩不少。  
虽然住在同一个家里，几乎天天见面。偶尔的，我却如同好久没有见到她一样，莫名涌起想念的感觉。  
“说起来~日菜就很像猫呢。”  
听到这句话，是在学习会的休息间歇中。  
我正走神想着日菜的事情，突然听到她的名字被今井同学念出。老实说，我吓了一跳，还以为自己的思考被看出来了。  
然而抬头才发现她说话的对象并不是我。今井同学只是在普通地对做题到精疲力尽的凑同学讲各种猫咪的事情，来帮她恢复精神。  
我稍感安心的同时，又不明白为什么这里会提到日菜。  
“像猫咪的话，纱夜有感觉到日菜平常对自己说话的语调比对其他人更高一些么？”  
话题被转变成了更为奇怪的问题抛给了我。  
凑同学的语气坦然中带着些许好奇，看来只是单纯对日菜性格中像猫的一面感到了兴趣。  
也是，她并不是会在闲聊中调笑人的性格。因而我不得不坐直身体，认真回答：“好像……是有吧？”  
“这就对了。猫咪对喜欢的人叫声会音调高一些。不过要是发出很低的呼噜噜的声音时，也代表心情很好。还有打盹时会到……”  
凑同学谈论到猫的习性，变得滔滔不绝。我本想打断，却不由自主地跟着她的描述思考起了日菜。  
日菜在家时经常跟在我旁边。即使我在复习，她也会坐在那里看我。困了脑袋会一点一点地打盹，直到我摇着她肩膀让她回屋睡觉。  
早晨起来没清醒时，日菜的声音低沉又软绵绵的，让人想到暖和的枕头；晚上回到家给她带喜欢的零食时，眼睛又闪着光，声音甜甜地喊着姐姐。  
种种迹象都让我觉得，日菜确实很像猫咪。还是很亲人的那种。  
不知道是不是因为这些讨论，这天学习会结束后，我难得不是想迅速回家练习的心情，而是更想去散散步。  
日菜平常究竟是如何与其他人相处的呢？听完凑同学那漫长的猫咪对待不同人态度差别的讲座后，我居然发散地开始在意这点。  
日菜在学校里的表现我只偶尔听今井同学讲述过，她不会逐个把细节说出来，我也不好问太多。转述中，只仿佛看到了一只散漫又悠然自得的猫咪，在高高的墙壁上走来走去。  
而日菜在乐队的表现呢？综艺节目里能看到的部分，她对Paspale其他成员的互动自然又亲近，还时不时捉弄起队友。但关键时刻又像猫咪护食一样，格外护短。  
这两种，哪种更接近和我相处时的日菜呢？  
脑内思考着这些，脚步不停歇。等回过神时，我发现自己已经站在Paspale的事务所门口了。  
糟糕。没有打招呼就直接过来，会妨碍到她们工作的。  
想到这里，我转身准备原路返回。身后却传来了熟悉的交谈声。  
“小麻弥，我们现在去乐器行看新品吧~”  
“好啊，这几天好像有新的吊擦要上货了呢！呼嘿嘿……”  
“啊，那个我也在器材目录看到了！”  
交谈声逐渐远去。  
呼，该感谢我躲藏及时吗，好像并没有被日菜发现的样子。  
不过，等等……为什么我要躲起来啊！  
听到日菜的声音后，莫名其妙的心虚感发作，以至于迅速跑进了旁边的小巷。现在想来才觉得很奇怪。  
然而此时再走出去就更奇怪了，我只能朝着与乐器店相反的方向走去，祈祷着不会彼此撞见。  
既然日菜要晚些才能到家，我也去吃点什么再回去吧。  
这样想着，从快餐店走出来已经是1小时后了。  
天色微暗，街灯尚未亮起。莫名其妙又毫无效率的一天，就这样迎来了黄昏。  
我沿着熟悉的小路向家走着，路边是新剪过的、气味好闻的草地。脑内却仍然是日菜和猫咪的事情。  
因而，身边的草丛突然传来淅淅索索的声音时，我还以为那灌木后会钻出一只猫。  
“喵呜~”  
确认了前后没有其他行人，片刻后，小巷内响起了喵喵的声音。  
虽然很抱歉，并不是真的猫在叫。  
做出学猫叫声引猫咪出来，这种有违日常行为准则的事情并不是我的本意，毕竟我是狗派。  
只是大概要为脑内充满了猫咪的一天划上完美的结尾，我下意识就这样蹲下身试图让猫咪现身。  
不论猫还是狗，毛茸茸，软乎乎，爪垫很好捏。世界上第一可爱。  
这样合理化着自己的行为，我默念着到底会出来虎斑、奶牛、还是橘花时，并没有想到，在草丛后的淅索声越来越近，灌木摇动后，出现的会是……  
有点凌乱但是依旧毛茸茸很好摸的脑袋，一直亮闪闪像星空一样的眼眸，以及总是带着阳光一样暖融融的笑容。即使不想承认，大概也会在我内心可爱排行榜上占名的……我的妹妹。  
“姐姐！”  
伴随着草木气息扑过来的柔软身体，让我一时失神。  
“我刚刚发现了很好玩的地方呢！说来姐姐你看到猫了吗？好像听到有叫声！”  
怀中的温暖让我忘记了一整天关于日菜和猫咪的思考，以及之前躲起来的心虚。  
比起询问为什么此刻日菜会在这里。在回到家前该如何打消掉妹妹关于猫咪跑到哪里去了的好奇心，大概就是今天的课题了。


	3. 妹妹与海边

夏天，就是沙滩！大海！还有好多好多噜~的事情！  
……以上是考试季刚过，暑假开端时，日菜在我面前说了无数遍的话。  
然而现在。  
“姐姐，我不要去海边了嘛！我想待在家里~~”  
这样趴在沙发上来回翻滚撒娇，伪装成一条失去梦想的海参的，也是我的妹妹。  
当然了，不用花时间思考也知道，虽然这么抱怨，日菜也不可能说突然从户外派变成了室内派。  
要说为什么，大概是……这次工作又有什么安排不顺她心意了吧。  
原本我只是练习吉他的休息间歇到客厅喝水，看到这样，还是忍不住想重重叹气。  
“前几天你不是说起下次摄影是在海边，还很开心吗？”  
“哎……可是小彩和小伊芙都突然换去其他工作了，一个人好无聊的！要不然姐姐陪我一起去嘛~”  
这样无理取闹的要求，理所当然地被我当场拒绝掉了。  
得知出发时间还有不到一小时，我无视了日菜鼓着脸颊闷闷不乐的表情，顺手检查起她出门该带的东西。  
钱包、钥匙、浴巾……拍摄用的泳衣姑且是事务所那边直接带过去，遮阳伞、墨镜、防晒霜……好了，似乎没有忘记什么。  
不过，等一下。  
正准备重新把包合上，我才注意到了一点违和感。不说遮阳伞了，被扔在包内的防晒霜甚至连外层的塑料包装都尚未撕开。  
“日菜，这瓶防晒霜是才买的吗？”  
“诶？这个啊，我想想看……好像是一个月前小千圣塞给我的呢，怎么了吗？”  
果然，这不是完全没用过吗……  
不知道该对妹妹毫无偶像自觉的行动说什么好。这么想来，之前白鹭同学三番五次拐着弯向我推荐防晒和护肤用品，当时觉得奇怪，现在看来原因大概在此。  
难怪推荐时的表情虽然笑着，气场却很可怕……真是辛苦她了。  
“姐姐？”  
可能是对我沉默半天的反应感到奇怪，日菜从趴着的姿势微微歪过头朝我看过来，很是疑惑的样子。  
唉，该怎么样让身为偶像的妹妹记住户外活动前需要防晒呢？要知道，这孩子可是对这些相当懒惰又不在意。  
不过等等，现在面前这个高低差到是很适合……  
注意到我和日菜的距离，面对她时我常有的行动快于思考的坏习惯就这样发作。没等进一步想清动作顺序，等我大脑重新意识到自己做了什么时，就发现日菜已经被我按在手下了。  
“等、等一下！姐姐，你要干什么……”  
日菜吓了一大跳，像不愿去洗澡的猫咪一样在我手下挣扎起来，语气越来越弱。  
干什么？……当然是给你涂防晒霜啊！  
日菜的反抗动作没有很大，加上原本就是趴着的姿势，因而我轻轻松松就单手把她压制在了沙发上。腾出的另一只手则拿过了刚刚已经拆封好的防晒霜，就这样维持着压住她的姿势，从她手臂由上而下地涂抹起来。  
被我触碰着的肌肤白皙又柔滑，轻轻按压下去，总有一种在进行玉石雕刻作业的错觉。  
真的好柔软……明明既没有做过防晒，护肤也马马虎虎，到底怎么做到这样还皮肤这么好的啊。  
我在替日菜涂均防晒霜的过程中，脑内一直就是这样的感叹。  
日菜僵了一会，才注意到我要做的是什么，身体在最初的紧张后逐渐放松，仿佛松了口气一般。  
“……姐姐只是要给我涂防晒霜吗？”  
“嗯？不然呢？”  
日菜的声音闷闷的，听不出情绪。  
我完全不懂她脑内到底思考了些什么，总不至于觉得我刚刚压住她是要教训她吧……好吧，确实是一言不发就上手的我的错。  
气氛变得有点奇怪。  
我在奇怪的气氛下，涂抹完日菜的左手臂，又换了右手臂继续涂。等到涂完肩颈，要涂背部时，机械的大脑思考下，就那么直接掀起了日菜的上衣。  
“啊！”  
接触到那片光洁的背部，我才反应过来是不是要先问过日菜。  
然而日菜的反应比我想的还要迅速。  
她的惊叫声还在我耳边，手掌按压下的人就这么瞬间灵活的一个翻身。下一瞬，我的脸就被原本放在沙发上的抱枕堵了个结结实实。  
看来是日菜情急之下顺手拿抱枕隔在了我们之间。  
“呜啊！！！……姐、姐姐对不起！”  
抱枕后的人声听起来惊吓又歉疚，简直要我错觉是抱枕自己动手的一般。虽然说着道歉的台词，她却又丝毫没有收手的意思。  
被抱枕隔着，我完全看不到日菜现在是什么表情。因而，我只能后退了一步，把防晒霜放到了旁边。  
“剩下的部分你自己来好了……要早点出门。”  
“好、好的。”  
面前的妹妹仍然举着抱枕，就像拿着盾牌一般，我只能转身回到房间。  
身后的门关上了。  
客厅里淅淅索索了一阵，几分钟后，传来了正门的开关声，接着一切重归安静。  
看来日菜真的如同答应我的一般，乖乖涂好防晒霜后去工作了。明明往常还需要你追我躲地把她往屋外赶半天。  
哈……总算可以安静练习了。  
父母在工作，日菜也出门了，此时正是练习最好的时候。  
我坐到了床边，拿起吉他，如同往常一般先做起了热身的半音阶练习。  
只是不知为何，手指移动间，我总觉得接触琴弦的感触，微妙的与之前不同，稍稍有点打滑。这个感觉……  
瞬间，脑内掠过了妹妹背部肌肤的触感，心跳后知后觉地快了一拍。  
铮地一声，吉他声在我手下哑然而止。  
琴声的尾韵，合着莫名加快的心跳，在房间内回响。  
“糟糕……”  
到此时，我才后知后觉地反应过来，刚刚好像干了什么很了不得的事情。  
我很少主动触碰日菜，更不用说给她涂抹防晒霜之类的了……在更加久远前，上一个关系足以这样笑闹的夏天，我们还没到考虑什么紫外线之类事物的年龄。  
所以即使心大如日菜，被我这种“之前从来未有”的主动触碰惊吓到，也不是什么奇怪的事情。难怪开始和结尾都那么挣扎。  
好像做了相当不好的事情……不知道这样会不会被讨厌啊。  
我放下吉他，捂着脑袋就这样在床边翻来覆去地想了起来。唯一庆幸的是现在这样不堪的样子不会被日菜看到。  
不知道日菜会不会就此排斥我呢？  
想着这些，我思绪杂乱地练习了一上午吉他，又做了几章习题。  
直到距离日菜出发足足有半天时间后，依然没收到她一条信息。  
明明往常都是一有空闲就不管我有没有回应，接连发来各种风景和自拍。  
难道……  
好在各种奇怪的担忧在我的脑内成形前，伴随着手机的提示音，显示发自白鹭同学的信息跳了出来。  
“看到小日菜的SNS了，果然把她的防晒护肤拜托给小纱夜很可靠。”  
SNS？我一头雾水的点开了日菜的账号，最上方的是大大的自拍，搭配着活泼的话语“今天的防晒霜是姐姐帮我涂的~”  
呼……感谢妹妹的粗神经，纤细的负面情感思考之类完全不会与她有缘。  
庆幸着没有这样简单地被妹妹讨厌，我又对日菜这样坦然地晒出来莫名感到了一丝丝失落。  
或许只是因为，羡慕着此刻身在海边的妹妹吧。也只能是这样。  
夏季确实地到来了。


	4. 妹妹与她愉快的朋友们

漆黑的房间里，只有电视开着，令人毛骨悚然的音乐伴奏持续不停。  
正中的沙发上，几个人正随着光线明灭和音乐的变化，时不时尖叫出声，缩成一团。  
咔嚓。咔嚓。  
日菜坐在她们中间，旁若无人地边看边吃薯片，为客厅恐怖的氛围减轻了几分色彩。  
我则叹着气，重新关上门，继续将那B级恐怖片的声音隔绝在外。  
大家不要误会，我并没有对日菜此刻在客厅的活动有什么不满。只是非要说的话，可能有少许无奈。  
因为发展成现在这样，paspale全员来到我们家留宿，原因可能只是白天我和日菜的一段对话。  
哈……想到这里，我又想叹气了。  
那是在午餐时。  
难得两人都没什么安排，我们边悠闲吃饭边聊起了暑假期间各自的生活。  
我的部分到是很普通。Roselia进行了几次Live活动，又额外学了几种点心的做法，NFO内也拿到了不错的装备。这个假期虽说平凡，但可以说是过的相当充实。  
然而，妹妹对于“假期充实”的定义可能和我有什么不同。  
先不提那一系列紧凑的事务所工作,光是听她手舞足蹈地讲述自己身上最近发生的有趣事情，我就不由得为其他参与者心累起来：  
夜晚拉着大和同学和濑田同学到学校探险，听濑田同学全程闭着眼睛大声念莎士比亚；与paspale其他人一起去海边游玩，徒手抓海参吓唬丸山同学；还有某天闲逛偶遇弦卷同学后，两人一拍即合地飞到不知道哪里的岛屿观星，又当天往返……  
讲述中，日菜眼睛一直亮闪闪的，看起来如果要问她觉得假期生活怎么样，一定会得到“噜~”的评价。  
因而我在听完了妹妹讲述故事，心中默默为那些被她恶作剧的朋友们道歉的同时，也切实地能感受到她的喜悦。  
“哈…这么欺负丸山同学可不好。不过，你的假期也还真是充实呢。”  
“诶~姐姐这么觉得吗？虽然确实噜噜噜的，姆……可我总觉得还差点什么呢！”  
日菜微微歪头，似乎真的觉得还欠缺了什么似的，因我的话语苦恼了起来。  
糟糕。我暗暗叹气。  
往往这种时候，她总会迅速地想出什么歪点子，然后立刻加以实施。从不久后她就突然啊了一声跳起来出门的样子，也可以看出事情果然往我预料的方向发展了。  
所以这天晚上，在打完了游戏副本摘下耳机，听到客厅内夹杂在此起彼伏的尖叫中的笑闹声时，我并没有特别惊讶……只是有点头痛。  
时间回到现在。  
外面嘈杂一片，考虑到妹妹一向自我又随性的性格，我几次放心不下打开门看了又看，却发现她在待客上做的到是比我想的要好。  
虽说拉着其他人又是讲鬼故事，又是看恐怖电影。导致其中胆小的几位，比如若宫同学，全程都吓到抱着不知道从哪里掏出的木刀缩成一团。  
可与此同时，她又把自己最喜欢的零食饮料还有抱枕全都慷慨地分享了出去。  
某种意义上，还真是像小孩子呢。  
看着她把我白天给她做的饼干分享出来，自豪地说着“这是姐姐烤的哦”。  
我心情十分复杂，可又对她和朋友们相处融洽的场景稍感安心。  
重新坐回电脑桌前，我继续盯着屏幕，耳朵却不由自主注意着门外。  
嘈杂的声音又持续了一阵，电视声才静了下去，转而变成了小声的窃窃私语。  
看来她们总算看累了，开始了茶话会环节。  
我思考着是否该去帮忙准备些茶点，正准备起身，哐哐的敲门声后，我房间的门瞬间被拉开。  
不用说，会这样不等回应就进到我房间的只有日菜。  
果然，回过头就看到日菜眨着眼睛，一脸无辜地望着我。  
这无辜在我看来，像极了把房间搞得一团乱后，睁着大大的眼睛蹲在门口迎接人回家的猫咪。  
该不会……是搞砸了什么东西需要我帮忙吧。我叹了口气。  
可没等我询问，日菜却唰啦一下举起了手中的东西。那是一盒看起来是很高级的茶点。  
“姐姐~大家刚刚打开了过来时带的伴手礼，说这份是给你的。”  
“啊……谢谢……”  
意料外的并不是需要我帮忙的事情，莫名有一点失落，我呆了片刻才想起道谢。  
“姐姐等下要不要一起出来喝茶！小千圣带的茶叶很好的！”  
“嗯，等等我会出来的…………你们还有什么需要准备的东西吗？”  
“唔……没有了！姐姐出来一起玩就好了！”  
“这样……”  
日菜依旧笑眯眯的，转过身准备出门。  
不知为何，我突然又想起白天那个问题，忍不住出声叫住了她。  
“日菜……”  
“嗯？”  
“现在的话，有觉得假期变充实了吗？”  
日菜像白天一样歪过脑袋，神情疑惑。  
“……不知道呢，但今天晚上也感觉非常噜噜噜噜噜~”  
这么多个噜，看来心情果然非常好。  
“也是……好了你快点出去吧。把朋友叫到家里来玩，自己却在房间待这么久可不好。”  
日菜迟疑地点点头，然后走了出去。  
我再次坐了下来，有点无法理解自己莫名失落的情绪因何而来。  
不过片刻后，我还是将这情绪压了下去，走出客厅与日菜她们一起喝起茶。  
听着她们闲聊起paspale在事务所的故事，有不少以前日菜没讲过的。我专心听着，喝茶闲聊的时间到是一晃而过。  
到了以往该入睡的时间，没等母亲他们催促，白鹭同学倒是先主动劝起其他几位快去洗漱。  
我趁着她们洗漱的时间，将客厅收拾好，然后回到了自己房间。  
躺在床上，我盯着天花板，听着隔壁陆续洗漱回来的人笑闹的响动，之前那种奇妙的失落感再次袭来。  
究竟是为什么呢？  
我翻来覆去了一阵。  
但明天还有乐队练习，不能晚睡。我只能强行让自己不去思考，闭上眼睛早点睡下。  
好在隔壁的声音渐渐低了下去，浅浅的睡意也重新回到了我身上。  
明天再思考好了。  
打定主意，在空调的白噪声中，我的意识逐渐下沉。然而这时，房间门却被轻轻地拉开了。  
我瞬间睁开了眼。  
“……日菜？”  
已经适应了黑暗的双眼中，穿着睡衣的日菜抱着枕头，正站在门口，小心地探身进来。  
听到我叫她，她吐了吐舌头。  
“诶嘿嘿~本来没准备吵醒姐姐的。”  
“你怎么不在自己房间……”刚说完，我也意识到了日菜的房间并不足以容纳5个人一起睡。  
“算了，要睡的话就快点过来吧，不要站在那里。”  
日菜得到我的许可，回身关上门，哒哒哒地跑了过来。  
在我身侧给她留出的床铺空间那，她放好了枕头，然后一下钻进了我正盖着的薄毯里。  
“嘿嘿~”  
她笑嘻嘻地在我身旁蹭来蹭去，我的睡意全无，却不再有刚刚的焦躁感。  
明明是夏季的夜晚，空调开得十足，可也并不十分凉爽。日菜却紧紧贴着我躺着。  
我感觉到妹妹的目光一直盯着我的脸侧，因而不得不放弃继续努力睡着的计划，睁开眼睛看向她。  
“怎么了吗？”  
我尽量压低声音，免得吵醒了隔壁的人。  
日菜也俯身靠近，她小声回复着我的声音就像在耳侧挠痒痒一般。  
“姐姐……”  
“嗯？”  
“其实……我一直在想刚才说的那个话题。”  
“什么？”  
“就是暑假充实不充实之类的嘛……”  
“啊，那个……唉，今天这样你都不满意的话，也不知道还要搞出什么奇思妙想呢。真替其他人担忧。”  
我这样说着，日菜却扁着嘴，看起来对我说的“担忧其他人”颇为不满。  
“真是的，姐姐又这么说……嗯，不过……”  
“什么？”  
“我现在觉得，好像也不需要再做什么了。”  
“诶？为什么？”  
“不知道，刚刚好像突然嘭的一下！嗯……总之，感觉满足了！”  
不明白妹妹这所谓嘭的一下是什么，满足又是满足什么。  
但她说完后，就心满意足地闭上了眼睛，也不理会我还在等待着她的后文。  
片刻后，传来了沉稳均匀的呼吸声。  
就这样，暑假结束前，妹妹用自己的奇思妙想把paspale全员都拉到了我家玩耍，又莫名其妙地对我发表了满足感言后，就这么自顾自地睡了过去。  
我却要在脑内一堆无法解答的疑惑中，听着妹妹的呼吸声，睁着眼睛直到天亮。  
好在明天的练习是在下午。  
我只能这样自我说服着，在昏暗中看着妹妹的睡脸。  
不知为何，觉得这样也不坏。


	5. 妹妹与恋爱剧

初秋大概是一年之中我最喜欢的时节。  
夏季的余韵尚在，骤雨也时而忽至。空气却比起盛夏时的潮热，逐渐变得舒爽起来。  
学校内，社团尚未大量开始训练；乐队也在夏季密集的live后回归了稳定的日常练习，留给个人安排的时间变得多了起来。  
二学期正是以这样闲适的步调开始的，如同在落叶间低头漫步的猫咪。又在让人错觉会一直悠闲下去的时刻，再次加快了步伐。  
看到妹妹在客厅堆积如小山的录像带前看恋爱剧的这天，我正是这样的心情。  
九月的最后一个周五，下午还是一碧如洗的蓝天，傍晚却突然转冷下起骤雨。  
我在Roselia的练习结束，冒着雨回到家。刚把从circle借来的伞在玄关摆放好，就听到窗外滴滴答答的雨声间奏中，客厅电视机里传来了搭配着柔和旋律的深情告白台词。  
这在我们家还算是少见的场景。  
家人里，父亲和我偶尔会看温情向的情感片，母亲偏好无剧情的风景片，日菜则是热衷于一波三折的冒险剧。至于纯粹的恋爱剧，只有实在没什么可看，全家一起坐在客厅闲聊的周末，才会用来打发时间。  
因而在这样的周五傍晚，走进客厅，看到那背对着门口在沙发后露出的毛绒绒的脑袋，以及她聚精会神地盯着的电视画面，我还是有点惊讶。  
电视上正播放到的两位主角有点眼熟，好像是练习时今井同学也提到过的，前段时间上映的恋爱剧。仔细看过去，日菜身侧还摆着其他封面风格大同小异的言情作品的录像带。  
奇怪，日菜她居然开始对恋爱剧感兴趣了吗。  
“诶？姐姐回来了？”  
就在我站在那惊奇于眼前奇景。纠结是该先打个招呼询问，还是不做打扰直接回到房间时，日菜率先察觉到了我，转过身朝我笑着挥手。  
“嗯，我回来了…………今天你工作结束的到是很早，之前不是说事情挺多？”  
出乎我意料的，瞬间，日菜露出了相当沮丧的表情，仿佛错觉可以看到她耸拉下来的耳朵一般。  
“事情确实好多啊……”  
“诶？”  
“小千圣说让我把这些电影都看一遍，学习一下演技……………可是剧情都好无聊啊！”  
所以这是为了工作吗，我内心的疑惑得到了解答，原本稍许不清不楚的朦胧担忧，也瞬间松懈了下来。  
“工作的话，还是认真点看不要抱怨。”  
“哎……………………”  
日菜拖着长音，整个人摊在了沙发靠背上，十足被抛弃的流浪猫的可怜感，让我也忍不住停下了说教。  
“好啦……反正我也没什么事情，换完衣服就过来和你一起看。电影有人一起讨论就会不那么无聊了吧。”  
“姐姐果然最好了！”  
日菜的反应一秒从地狱回到天堂。我对这夸张的表情变化感到好笑的同时，又开始反思起日菜刚刚的可怜该不会是故意扮出来的，好让我上套。  
不过……我自身确实也有那么一点点想和她一起看就是了。  
我换过衣服，再次回到客厅。  
日菜已经准备好了我的那份饮料，电影也被退回了最初的进度条。  
我坐在日菜的身侧，和她倚靠在同一个靠枕上，拿起饮料边喝边看了起来。  
电影的开场进展颇为缓慢，两位主角看起来与我们同龄，剧情也是高中生的青涩恋爱故事。  
迟钝又冷淡的班长，与开朗却性格古怪的边缘学生，彼此在矛盾中逐渐察觉到对方对自己的重要性，这样的正统系校园恋爱剧。  
演员的演技相当不错，细腻的台词搭配着忧伤的背景音乐，让我也略有触动。难怪这部会在白鹭同学的推荐清单里。  
不过说来……为什么锻炼演技要看的全是恋爱剧呢？  
我刚思及这点，还没等问出，一旁的日菜就对着电视上两位主角的深情对视打了个哈欠，转头看向我。  
“姐姐有没有觉得好无聊的？明明听说这部是漫画改编，我还以为会稍微噜一点。”  
“哈……无聊不无聊暂且不提。能让你感到噜的恋爱剧，实在很难想象会是什么剧情呢……”  
比如外星王子和敌国少女斗智斗勇的银河冒险恋爱谭吗，光是在脑内思考了下日菜可能喜欢什么，我就头痛了起来。  
“明明我喜欢的很普通~对了姐姐！说起来……”日菜没有执着于上个话题，转瞬又开启了新的，“下次我可能会出演的电影，也是漫画改编的呢。”  
“嗯，是吗？”我表情不变地回答。  
可实际上，在日菜说出“我可能会出演的电影”这句时，联系到前面的事情，我内心就隐隐有了猜测。只是不知为何，我有点不想问下去。  
日菜却没有察觉到似的，继续开开心心地说着。  
“虽然现在看的这部不有趣，不过说不定我要演的那个会噜很多呢！等拍完再和姐姐一起看！”  
“嗯……”  
“姆，不过小千圣听了事务所的安排后，觉得我可能演不来那种，才让我在这恶补看同类型的呢……哎，好无聊啊。”  
“………”  
果然是这样呢……日菜和什么人一起演现在电视上的这种影片，光是冒起这个念头，我就感到很荒诞。  
可它居然真的会成为现实。  
脑内试着把电视上女主角的脸替换成日菜，原先对于另一位主角的好感瞬间就变成了厌恶。  
非常不痛快，甚至涌起了想发火的感觉。我不明白为什么，却知道不该表现出来。  
太糟糕了。  
日菜仍然语气轻快地念叨着事务所的各种安排，我却不知道该怎么回话。  
怎么回话才能看起来没那么奇怪呢？  
我麻木地对日菜的每句话都嗯嗯地点头回答。心脏却因为已经确定的答案，逐渐涌上奇妙的钝痛感。  
内心被多余的信息覆盖，后续日菜说的我都没能听进去。中途她抱怨了一阵我又发呆，可见我没有反应，还是乖乖扭头继续看向电视。  
我的思绪却再无法集中在屏幕上。  
明明电视里的两人彼此误会、和解，最终迎来了心意相通。我明白他们演技相当不错，也知道后半的剧情精彩了许多，却看得十分麻木。  
只有在电视里出现两人亲吻的镜头时，我脑内空了片刻，下意识还觉得该像小时候那样，在这种场面时捂住身旁的妹妹的眼睛。  
不过……坐在旁边的妹妹已经长大了呢。  
我侧目看向日菜，她的侧脸与小时候重叠，又再次散开。  
“日菜……”  
妹妹听到我的声音，疑惑地回看着我。  
我没继续说话，也确实不知道该说什么，只能看着她。她没有催促，仍然静静等待着我的下一句。  
我大概真的也并没有准备说什么。  
只是与年初春末那次，日菜压在我身上时相同的情绪，在胸腔内回荡着。从刚刚起一直如此。  
我看着日菜的眼睛，她眼中倒映着我。那倒影的水面起初一片平静，逐渐又变得摇曳起来。  
我被那其中的波光吸引着，几乎要迷失在其中。  
波光离我越来越近……  
“姐…姐？”  
随着声音的，是手掌下沙发的轻微振动。本已近在咫尺的粼粼的波光，在振动下与我拉开了距离。  
我瞬间清醒了过来。  
眼前是因为我太过靠近，而微微身体后仰的日菜。此刻，她还惊讶地看着我。  
“对、对不起……”我迅速道歉，拉开了彼此的距离。然后以要洗澡了为理由，就这样直接站起来落荒而逃了。  
身后的日菜没有阻止我的离开，就如同以往。可我仿佛能感觉到，在我进入浴室前，她的目光仍跟随在我身上。  
直到进了浴室，我仍然一片混乱。  
想着刚才的一切，想着妹妹说的要出演电影的事情。我感觉，自己仿佛不曾靠近过那片波光一般……  
心脏再次抽痛了一下。  
我可能无法兑现答应日菜的，和她一起去看这部电影的承诺了。  
接下来的几天，我和日菜的相处一切如常。只是谁都再没提过电影的事。  
直到几周后，我在学校内听到白鹭同学遗憾地说起了上周电影甄选现场的事。才知道日菜落选了。  
呼……原来日菜还是会有落选的时候。我这样想着，开始思考晚餐前是否该带她去吃点薯条安慰下。  
虽然，她大概并没有多沮丧吧。  
就这样，那天的事情就如同这秋季的骤雨般，挟着风轰然落地，又在天晴后，消失无踪。  
只有在日菜看不到的地方，我仍然为她的落选……深深地松了口气。


	6. 妹妹与生病

深秋，对于大多数人来说，总寓意着收获。但无论对我，还是对日菜，收获和放松的日子都远远未到来。  
学期过半，我的一切活动都在忙碌中井井有条地推进。日菜则是在电影的甄选落选后，就被事务所马不停蹄地安排了一堆综艺活动。休息日自不用说，放学后也往往要工作到很晚。  
这样的重负下，每次工作结束，日菜依旧有兴致敲开我的房门，跑来开心地对我讲述当天有趣的事。  
顾虑她会不会太过劳累，我想要劝她早点休息，可日菜的脸上丝毫没有疲色。  
虽说从小就是如此，我仍不由得为她超乎寻常的活力略微头痛的同时，深感安心。  
只是，繁忙总与繁忙相伴。  
气温兜兜转转几次，随着寒流袭来，终究开始稳定转低。才刚刚安心于妹妹的活力没几天，如同应和着那急转直下的气温，她病倒了。  
缩在厚实的棉被内，连下巴也被包裹紧。  
床铺上，妹妹的眼睑轻颤着，呼吸轻又急促。虽说是在昏睡，却看起来相当不安稳。  
只是炎症引发的发烧而已。  
当放学注意到早归的妹妹在玄关前无力地靠着，额头冒着虚汗。我慌乱中直接带着她去附近诊所后，医生是这样说的。  
开了药回到家，父母还尚未下班。日菜吃过药，我看着她躺下。心情却依然未能平复。  
“姐姐，没事啦~又不是多严重的病，姐姐去忙自己的事情就好了。”大概是注意到我的表情，日菜轻笑着让我放心。  
“真的……不需要我陪在旁边吗？”  
“啊，我又不是小孩子了~而且姐姐平常这个时候都要练习吉他的吧？”  
我听到这里，定定地看了日菜一阵。她对自己的状况颇为不在乎的样子，脸上的笑容也确实没有勉强的感觉。  
我只能叮嘱了她好好休息后，就走出门，回到自己的房间。  
Roselia周末还有一场live，我确实应该好好练习没有错。  
为了避免吵到隔壁正在休息的妹妹，我并没有接上音箱，只是单纯地以吉他本身弹奏起来。  
练习是可以正常进行的，可总觉得不知道该说是失落，还是茫然的心绪，一直压在胸口。  
哈……如果是过去的妹妹，一定不会让我离开吧。  
记忆中，小时候总是我生病更多，日菜在那时总会陪在我旁边。  
而少有的几次日菜生病时，她也会撒着娇要求我留下。甚至，生病中每次从梦中醒来，也会确定我还在身边才继续睡下。  
而在我们疏远的日子里，我再没关心过日菜的生活，所以并没有注意到，从什么时候开始，她不再在这种时候对我撒娇了。  
脑内回忆着过去，回过神来，我已经放下了吉他，再次走回了日菜门口。  
房门还是我离开时虚掩着的情况。时间已经过了一阵，日菜该睡着了吧？  
这么想着，我轻轻推开门。  
仍旧昏暗的房间内，日菜躺在那里，维持着我走时的姿势，双眼却仍然睁着，凝视着天花板。  
在我看到她时，她仍没反应过来一样，呆呆地和我对视了半天。  
“咦？！”  
半响后，日菜才猛然回过神似的，把头蒙进了被子里。  
我感到好气又好笑，走近了床边，把被子的边沿掀开。  
“没有睡着也不用装睡。”  
日菜听到我的话，才像小动物从洞穴探头一样，从那里露出了眼睛。  
“……姐姐怎么又回来了？”  
“当然是觉得你不会乖乖睡觉，过来监督的。”  
我没能将自己的真心话说出口，故意把刚刚的场景作为了借口。  
日菜在我说出过来是监督时，眼睛亮了一瞬，可突然又像是很不自在，左顾右盼了半天，看起来是犹豫着要不要说出什么。  
难道……真的现在这么不喜欢我待在旁边吗？总觉得情绪低落了起来。  
“姐姐……”  
“嗯？”  
“周末……你们不是还有live吗？”  
就该想到，这孩子果然是在顾虑着什么。  
“又没有新曲目，一个晚上不练习而已，没什么的。”我说着，重新在床边坐下。  
日菜的眼睛再次变得亮闪闪的，踌躇了一阵，从被子里伸出手，满怀期待又小心翼翼地看着我。  
“那……可不可以牵着手？”  
我在思考更多借口前，就已经直接将右手覆盖在了她的手心上。  
“诶嘿嘿~”  
日菜满足地笑着，回握紧我的手，没有再说更多，闭上眼睛朝向我侧卧。  
很快的，她的呼吸逐渐变得绵长，像是陷入了深眠。  
什么嘛，果然妹妹还是害怕寂寞的吗？  
我盯着被她握着的手掌，呆然地想着各种事情，又不由自主地把注意力放在手心的感触上。  
日菜的手比我略微小了一圈，摸上去柔软又细腻。明明同样是弹着吉他，她的指尖却没多少指茧。轻轻按上去，手感不同，却总想起猫咪的爪垫。  
不知为何，从发现日菜生病起慌乱的情绪，在此刻终于消减了下来。  
我盯着她的侧脸，困意也自放松下来的情绪，逐渐笼罩全身。我在床边趴下，维持着手握着她的姿势，想要小睡片刻。  
眼前逐渐变得朦胧。  
然后，我做了一个梦。  
梦里，我置身雪地中，只有手心捧着一团火，将我笼罩在其中。  
我仰面躺在雪里，看着雪花自天空飘下，落在我身上，丝毫没有消融的意思，却并不感到寒冷。  
安心的感觉自手中蔓延全身。  
啊，雪景真美呢。我注视着天空。  
不知何时，有一只猫咪从雪地里走来，在我身侧徘徊着。  
猫咪湿漉漉的鼻头在我脸侧轻触，又舔了舔我的脸颊。温暖又柔软的感觉自唇边传来。  
我想要伸手触碰那猫咪，然而在伸出手的瞬间，头顶的雪花消失了。  
我醒了过来。  
眼前依然是侧卧朝向我，睡得正香的日菜。  
我们的手也还紧紧牵着。  
就像我睡着前一样，她紧闭着眼睛。只是脸色比之前更为红润。  
难道烧地更严重了吗？  
大脑回过神来，我第一瞬间就是这个念头。连忙用空着的另一只手去试探了她额头的温度。  
呼……还是比吃药前减低了不少。我稍微定下心来。  
然而大概是我触碰额头的动作惊动了日菜，她眨了眨眼睛，像是睡醒了。  
“对不起，我只是想看下你的温度……还要继续睡吗？”  
“唔……也、也不用。”  
日菜支支吾吾的，不知为何，从醒来起目光一直没有和我对上。  
“那是要吃点东西吗？果冻还是水果？有想吃的吗？”  
我松开手，想要走出门替日菜准备晚餐，可才一起身，衣角就传来了微弱的阻力。  
转身看过去，日菜正抬着头，拉扯住我的上衣。  
我停下了脚步。  
总觉得此刻，日菜像是有什么想要说给我的。  
她的目光比平常要更加亮，像是灼热的火焰一般。我几乎觉得自己周边的温度在那目光下，都升高了起来。  
日菜的嘴唇张合了几次，拽着我的手也像在轻轻颤抖。  
看着这些，让我觉得心脏飘飘的有点不真实。  
不能逃真是折磨人。  
心里下意识出现这种话语时，我被自己的想法吓了一跳。  
为什么在想着逃呢？  
“……果冻……果冻就好了。”  
日菜在沉默半天后，却突然说出了话语。然后低下了头，也放开了我的衣服。  
这句话后，我被她定住一般的状态也瞬间解除了。  
“嗯、好的……”我对日菜点点头，继续朝门外走去。  
只是……我总觉得，她原本要说出的并不是那句。  
然而在替妹妹拿来晚餐后不久，父母也下班回到了家。  
日菜改由母亲照料，我也被打发回了自己的房间。  
不得不说，或许母亲真的更擅长照顾人吧。第二天早晨的餐桌上，日菜就满状态复活了。  
感叹着妹妹连恢复都比一般人快很多，我吃着早餐，心情是久违的轻快。  
妹妹却比平常更为沉默一些。因为早上还有学生会的工作，她迅速地吃完了她的那份，离开了餐桌。  
只是，在路过我身旁时，她小声地低语了什么。  
“……我觉得生病好像也没什么不好。”  
我回身不解地看着妹妹。  
她只是笑着，向我挥挥手，然后背向我走出去。  
门外清新的冷空气，随着她走出门的开合被带进屋内。  
我久久地望着日菜的背影。总觉得，某一瞬间，以为她所期待的，或许与自己相同。  
但，那大概只是误解吧。


	7. 妹妹与校园不可思议

虽说是双胞胎，熟悉的人里却很少会有人觉得我和日菜相似。  
日菜比我更娇小、更可爱，行动更雷厉风行，计划里丝毫不会有失败啊挫折啊之类的预想在其中。表情也比起我的无趣更为灵动，说话时眼神总是专注无比，让人错觉她眼中此刻只有对方。  
如果说这样的妹妹和我有什么相似点。除了吉他，大概只有……我们都不相信单纯的许愿就能带来好结果。  
可到了无论如何都想实现的事情时，也依然会许下心愿。  
从察觉到不该察觉的事情那天起，就存在于我心中那个愿望，我并不觉得会实现。  
因而我搁置着它，希望总有一天它能够改变形态，成为更应该存在的形式。  
……在发现日菜的愿望前。  
时节已经到了呼吸会凝结成白汽的寒冬，夜晚的街上行人稀疏。比起外出，更适合坐在家中来一杯暖呼呼的热可可。  
这本来也是我今天的打算。  
然而此刻，我却为了丝毫不可信的校园怪谈，正和日菜漫步在无人的羽丘校园教学楼内。  
如果让熟悉我的人看到，大概会大吃一惊。毕竟平常的我，并不是会为这种事情行动的人。  
“我找到第七大不可思议是什么了！”  
事情的起因，只是日菜的一句话。  
本来是白天时，今井同学听到日菜又发现了什么校园不思议要晚上亲自去验证，放心不下转述给了我。  
晚饭后，我刚泡好一杯热饮。果不其然的，看到日菜换了外出的衣服，兴冲冲地走向玄关。  
问明她没有其他同行的人，出于担心，我还是头脑一热地跟过来了。  
不过现在……好冷。  
在连续走过时而错觉看到人影的操场，穿过有奇怪鸟鸣回响的小树林。终于走到阴冷又毫无光线的教学楼走廊时，说实话，我觉得脊背有点发凉。不止是物理意义上的。  
黑黢黢的走廊总给我一种会随时从哪里跳出什么的错觉。  
我不由得放慢脚步，提防了起来。  
“姐姐是不是……其实讨厌来这里？”  
日菜的声音突然从身侧传来。  
我没注意到从什么时候开始，本来一直雀跃地走在我前方的她，已经停下来半天了。  
“……到不至于讨厌，真不想的话我就不会过来了。”  
这到不是谎话，比起内心的些微恐惧，放日菜一个人走在这种地方，即使知道这孩子丝毫不懂得害怕，我也无法做到。  
“那……姐姐会觉得无聊吗？”  
“……不会。”  
虽然不喜欢黑暗的地方，但不得不说，待在日菜身旁时，我的心情相当放松。  
听到我的回答，日菜表情不安地盯了我一会，像是在确定我的话是不是只为了安抚她。可少许后，看起来还是安心了下来，转过身放慢了脚步走在我身侧。  
“其实我最初是想拉着薰君过来的，结果她一直说晚上要在家里感受莎士比亚～”  
“濑田同学真是辛苦……”  
“是吧～我本来都准备一个人来了，没想到姐姐居然会愿意一起过来呢！”  
“没有人会大冷天放着自己妹妹独自出门的吧。”  
“……所以姐姐果然很担心我？”  
日菜的语气突然变得很开心，我做不到直率地肯定，只能别过脸微微点头。  
好在日菜并没有趁机调笑我，而是迅速地跳到了别的话题。  
“……说起来，刚刚我们经过的那个井。上次扫除时，我和莉莎亲她们还以为第七大不可思议是那个呢~”  
“结果不是吗？”  
“嗯，最后小麻弥查出来原因了，超级厉害的！啊，还有，还有小兰上次看起来怕得不行，表情也好有趣的！”  
“……不要总欺负后辈。”  
日菜吐了吐舌头，冲我一笑。我的表情也放松了少许。总觉得，刚刚起的恐惧减缓了许多。  
不过说起来，我们到底要走到哪里去呢？  
从进到学校起，我跟着日菜一起绕来绕去，几乎把整个校区走了一遍。  
日菜的行动比起在找什么，完全是漫无目的地郊游一样。  
我还是忍不住开口询问。  
“今天要找的那个第七大不可思议，是不确定地点吗？为什么我们一直到处走？”  
“到不是不确定……不过那个等等再说。啊……对了，该找个能看到星空的地方了！”  
嗯？怎么突然要看星空？没等我问出来，不知道是为了岔开话题，还是这真的很要紧。日菜直接抓起了我的手，加快了步伐。  
她的手分外温暖，与空气的冰冷对比鲜明。我不由得一愣，错过了继续问话的时机。  
哒哒哒。  
日菜带着我跑着，步伐轻快。她的室内鞋与地板碰撞，发出规律的哒哒的声音。  
明明一片黑暗，日菜却像闭着眼睛都知道往哪里走一样，拉着我笔直地往一个方向去。  
风声在耳边擦过，我明明不再因为周围的黑暗恐惧，这种程度的运动也不至于过高，心脏却莫名地保持在高速的跳动。  
我看不清脚下的路，却害怕一旦停下来，过快的心跳会在这无人的空旷长廊被妹妹察觉，只能默不作声地跟着她。  
好在，日菜很快在拐弯处停住了脚步。  
“嗯？找不到方向了吗？”  
“不是，姐姐快看那边。”  
我本来一直低头看着路，听到她的话抬起头，才发现日菜指着的是拐弯后另一侧的长廊。  
那一侧朝向中庭开着。走廊依旧没有开灯，只是透过窗户那面，星光正毫无保留地洒在地面，地板被反照得无比明亮。  
并不是天台那种仿若置身星空的一览无遗，可从窗外一角透出的星空，也别样美丽。  
日菜向我指明方向后，就松开了我的手。她走近窗前，仰头看了一阵，又突然一下拉开了窗户。  
外面的寒风瞬间吹了进来，她的头发被吹得四处乱飘，却看起来毫不在意。  
“天空好清澈啊。”  
日菜背对着我，对着星空说着。仿佛她是星星的孩子一般。  
我一时不知道自己是否该走近她。  
日菜却注意到我一直没跟过去，又突然转身，大大地朝我挥手。  
“姐姐，你也来看嘛！”  
“我……”  
我依然无法行动，看着星光下的日菜，我总觉得自己像被定住一样。  
走廊的窗格把照射进来的星光分割成一块块，我们也被分割在星光的两边。  
日菜不解地等待了我片刻，见我没有动。她微微倾下身，然后毫不停顿地，自被窗格划分成一块块的星光中，向我跑了过来。  
窗外的风阻在我们之间。日菜的围巾跑得松开，被风吹得高高飘起，甚至飘向了窗外。  
就好像，她要掉入星空。  
不行。  
我下意识向日菜伸出手，在她跑到的瞬间，就抓住了她。  
我们之间的距离，从刚刚的遥远，一下变得像是再向前迈一步就会将对方拥入怀中一般。  
“诶，姐姐怎么一直站着不动？难道是觉得太冷了？”  
我不知道该怎么处理这因我而拉得过分近的距离，只能装作毫不在意。  
“确实有点冷了。还有，你不要跑，这么黑摔倒怎么办…………诶？！”  
我的话才说到一半，妹妹却突然一步向前，扑到了我怀里。我不知道这是她的恶作剧还是别的什么，只是第一瞬间，我也只来得及抱住她。  
“我也好冷，不过姐姐怀里很暖和嘛~”  
结果这孩子扑过来只是取暖吗……早这样为什么要打开窗户啊。  
我腹诽着，却也只能伸手帮她把奔跑时松开的围巾重新系紧。  
“好了，所以来这看星星后，第七大不可思议会出现？？”  
我为了缓解尴尬，试着把话题带回本来的主题。  
日菜仍然埋在我怀中，却摇了摇头。我被她的动作搞得心里痒痒的，冷静了一下，才能继续问。  
“那还要再做什么？”  
“对不起，姐姐……其实刚刚做的都不是找第七大不可思议的步骤……”日菜小声地，像是怕我生气一样。  
“诶？那今天说要来找，是说假话吗？”  
“也不是……我只是临时改变主意不想找了，又觉得好不容易和姐姐两个人在学校独处，总要玩一圈……”  
这就是拉着我在这么恐怖的地方来回跑的原因吗？我不由得想叹气。  
“为什么突然不想找？太难找到？”  
虽然我觉得不是这样，不如说难找的话，日菜的兴致大概会更高。  
“我说真话的话……姐姐保证不生气？”  
我点了点头。  
“本来出来时想找的第七大不可思议是在学校的喷泉里，与许愿相关的。”  
“扔硬币进去许愿吗？”作为校园怪谈，意外的相当朴实也不恐怖。  
“不是扔硬币，是在有星星的夜晚直接跳进去，默念着愿望，就会达成。”  
“作为怪谈，总觉得编造痕迹很重………………等等，你本来是准备真的跳进去吗？”  
我卡了一瞬，才反应过来日菜说的让我“保证不生气”究竟是针对什么。  
“本来是啊……不过姐姐说要过来时我就放弃了嘛。毕竟姐姐肯定不会同意的。”  
结果我居然才是让日菜改变行动目标的原因……不过好在改了。  
“你又没有什么很想实现的愿望吧？……这种看起来很假的没必要自己去尝试，又忘记上个月的发烧了吗？”  
我故意板起脸，教训着妹妹。  
她却轻轻摇了摇头。  
“也不是没有……”  
“……什么？”  
“也不是没有想实现的愿望。”  
“诶？”  
我从来没想过，一向做事情丝毫不存在困难的日菜，也会有什么希望借助非现实力量实现愿望的时候。  
那愿望重要到，甚至是丝毫不可信的怪谈都不想放过吗？  
“究竟是……”  
“唔……不过现在也不需要了呢。”  
“诶？”  
日菜的话语重新变得轻快，她避开了我的疑问。虽然我相当在意，却也无法做到刨根问底。  
不过……只要日菜觉得开心，就好了吧。  
“说起来，看完星星就想回家了呢！姐姐现在要回去吗？”  
“嗯，你没有别的地方还想要逛的？”  
“嗯！没了！啊……回去我要喝姐姐冲的热可可~”  
她笑着，从我怀里起身，向前走了几步，又停下来，对我伸出手。  
我将那手紧紧握住。  
这天，我依旧没能知道日菜的愿望是什么，也不知道自己究竟该拿心中那份不成型的愿望做什么好。  
但日菜向我伸出了手，所以我一定会接住她。  
我握着日菜的手，我们一起在黑暗的长廊继续走着。与来时相同的道路，日菜的步伐比却来时更为欢快。  
不知为何，我突然觉得，无比安心。


	8. 妹妹与被炉与告白

小孩子都是风之子。  
比起室内，更喜欢户外；比起晴空，更喜欢下雪；比起被炉，更喜欢秋千。  
如果往前数，更小的时候。我也会和日菜一起，在一场大雪后，去外面比赛谁堆的雪人更好看。  
可再之后，无论是钻牛角尖的初中时代，还是为了并肩而行各自努力的现在。我和日菜的生活轨迹很少重叠，与小时候的形影不离截然相反。  
不，偶尔还是有和小时候一样的地方。  
比如，这样大雪后的晴天，在被炉内侧躺着看书，打个盹醒来，就发现妹妹像猫咪一样地缩在旁边。  
心跳微微加速的同时，总觉得十分怀念。  
今年的冬天比往常冷得更为早，可因为父母的繁忙，被炉到下过第一场大雪后，才迟迟被搬了出来。  
日菜早在几天前就因为paspale的工作外出，何时回来一直未定。所以我并没有想到，这样偶尔在被炉偷懒，就会被提前回来的妹妹撞个正着。  
“日菜，你醒着的吧？”  
眼前的妹妹眼睑紧闭，呼吸均匀，仿佛已经熟睡。如果不是习惯于她的演技和小把戏，我大概会信以为真。  
我戳了戳她柔软的脸颊，又盯了一分钟有余。终于，她平静的呼吸开始变得稍稍紊乱，然后像是憋不住气似的，突然睁开了眼，低下头笑了起来。  
“姐姐怎么发现的？我还觉得自己装睡装得很像呢~”  
“你身上这么冷，明显是刚钻进来的……不先去冲个澡暖和下吗？”  
“休息一下嘛~等等再去。”日菜说着，又伸了个懒腰。  
看到她略带困意的神色，脑内预定的说教话语还是被我咽了下去。  
“那就躺一下吧，半小时后我会叫你起来的。”  
“好！姐姐也一起？”  
休息日的下午，应该看书，应该练习吉他。总之不该是闲散下去，把时间浪费掉的时候。  
这些我都知道的。  
可看着妹妹充满期待的眼神，无论如何我都无法对她摇头。  
“好。”  
随着我这句，日菜笑嘻嘻地在被炉内又朝我挪近了一些，像是要靠近取暖一样。  
看起来，她早就预料到我会答应了。  
但大概她也知道，再表现地太过得意会被我训斥。在我开口说什么前，她就迅速地闭上了眼睛。  
很快的，这次是真的睡着了。  
妹妹平和的睡脸近在咫尺，只要稍微侧身，就会碰到她。等回过神来，注意到这极近的距离，耳根还是迟迟传来了发热的感觉。  
并不是因为这样很少见。  
从羽丘那次夜游回来后，日菜对我的撒娇就变频繁了。  
无论是像今天这样的近距离接触，还是出门玩耍的邀约，都变得比过去更多。  
可我并没有如同自己所想的那样，对她的亲密举止能够渐渐冷静。  
或许，是心虚了吧。  
只要这样近距离看着日菜，那些朦胧又不想面对的情绪，总像快要萌芽一般。  
如果让日菜知道的话……我……  
“姐姐在想什么？”日菜的声音突然响起。  
我才注意到，在我犹豫是否应该拉开距离的时间里，日菜已经睁开了眼，疑惑地盯着我看。  
“你……怎么还没有睡？”  
“这次真的不是装睡~……突然听到姐姐叹气，才睁开眼看看。”  
日菜的声音软绵绵的，看起来是真的刚醒。  
“抱歉吵醒你了……”  
“唔，也没什么，不过姐姐怎么了吗？为什么叹气？”  
“也没什么……”  
日菜眉毛扬起，看起来并不相信我说的没什么。只是好在她也没准备继续追问的样子。  
她翻了个身，转为朝向我侧躺的姿势，把手臂揽在了我腰间。  
“那……姐姐陪我聊天~”  
日菜说话的气息扑在我的颈侧，痒痒的。让我一下将刚刚想要说的话忘了个光。  
距离日菜原本躺下去的时间才过去了不足20分钟，她看起来还很困顿。可此刻，她一副我不陪她聊天就不干的耍赖模样。  
完全是小孩子。  
“这么近很热的啊……”  
“诶？我不觉得啊~”  
已经在被炉内温暖起来的日菜恢复了那比我更高的体温，说热到是有一半不算借口。  
她却无知无觉似的，打着哈欠。一边对我说话一边抓起我的手玩了起来。  
不知道这是她说话时无意识的动作，还是单纯觉得这样很有趣。日菜抓着我的手来回换着位置捏，从拇指的根部一路捏到小指的第一关节。  
我不知道我的手有什么好玩的，可试图出声制止她，才发现自己的嗓子变得有点干哑。  
“你……不睡了吗？”  
“嗯~突然有点没睡意了……对了姐姐！这次我在工作时遇到了很好玩的……”  
日菜以那比平常更低更软的声线开始讲述这次工作时发生的事。  
我却因为她一直玩着我手而思绪很乱，对她说出的话，听得断断续续。  
她说着话，手指像邀约跳舞般在我手间徘徊，让我错觉被碰到的皮肤都像有电带过。  
我努力保持平静的表情，却感觉自己的背肌都绷紧了。  
直到日菜终于玩够了，变成和我十指交握的姿势，以指尖轻叩着我手背。我才终于缓过一口气。  
这时我才注意到，后背的衣服已经浸湿了一半。  
日菜却还在继续着话题。  
“……所以啊，小千圣还说现在我再去参加那个电影甄选肯定会过……啊，不过不太想去了呢。”  
“……为什么？”  
电影甄选？是说……之前那次漫改恋爱剧的甄选吗。  
脑袋虽然还有点懵，但日菜说到的是工作相关，我只好集中精神半猜测地回应她。  
“唔，总觉得对戏时很奇怪……又不是面对姐姐……”  
“我？”  
“近距离接触的那些剧情，不是对着姐姐的话，感觉……姆……很不噜。”  
不是面对我就觉得不噜？日菜的意思是……  
心脏突然有点加速。  
我努力不去想偏，可胸腔充满了毛茸茸的、有点燥热的感觉。  
日菜的手依然与我十指交握。被炉内，她的腿悠然地晃来晃去，脚趾不时触碰到我的小腿。  
可她看着我，目光像平时一样坦然。  
不可能是那种意思的。  
“确实……面对家人的话，近距离接触不会感觉奇怪。”  
我努力平静语气，对着日菜开口。  
她歪过头，哦了一声，像是陷入了思考一样。原本不安分的动作也停了下来。  
片刻后才又重新开口。  
“之前……听小千圣说，她说面对家人也是不会这样……”  
“是……吗？”  
“那姐姐……是怎么想的呢？”  
日菜盯着我，像是在等待我的回答。  
她稍稍撑起了身体，被睡得松散的三股辫在我脸侧晃动。  
我看得有点晃神，几乎要把内心真实的话语说出。  
“我………………”才只说了一个单字，我就感到喉头紧噎，心脏跳得更加猛烈。  
“不，没什么……时间差不多了，你该去洗澡了。”  
我强行切换了快说出的话。  
不知道是不是我的错觉，日菜原本期待的表情，瞬间变得有些低落。  
可胸腔内快要发芽的情绪让我无法直视她。  
久久的，日菜那边才传来了回应。  
“好……那我先去洗澡了。”  
我没有看向日菜。  
淅淅索索的声音自耳边响起，日菜的热度也从我身侧远离。  
莫名的空洞和失落感涌上了心头。  
然而下一瞬，如同听到我的心声一般。那令人安心的热度又再次扑进了我怀内。  
“姐姐明明说让我离开，可是为什么表情不开心？”  
我惊讶地看向怀中，日菜正压着我。看来刚刚她那一下离开，只是为了翻身。  
她自上方看着我，有限的空间里，她的脑袋几乎要撞上被炉的边沿。  
我下意识伸手护住了她。  
“……我没有不开心。”  
“骗人。”  
日菜的手指按在了我的眉心，我才注意到自己一直紧紧皱着眉头。  
我不知道说什么好，而日菜看着我，眼瞳中像有无数感情要诉说。  
我被那眼瞳吸引，一时无法说出违心的话。  
总觉得，很眼熟呢，这样的场景。  
……是的，那个春末夏初的傍晚，我也曾被妹妹这样压倒在地板上。  
那时的她，也是这样，像快要哭出来一般看着我。  
我恍惚地看着妹妹，她泛起涟漪的眼瞳，颤抖的、呢喃的嘴唇。  
瞬间，我突然明白之前日菜所说过的，她的愿望究竟为何。  
我真是太蠢了。  
一直想要要守在日菜旁边，一直想要要让她开心。  
现在居然让她摆出了这种表情。  
深藏于内心的，那满溢的无法再抑制的感情，在这一瞬破土而出。  
我闭上眼，在日菜还要说什么前，把她拉了下来。  
然后，柔软的感觉落在了唇间。  
“姐、姐……”  
日菜不可置信地看着我，大概无法理解为什么前一刻我还在躲避，下一刻就亲上了她。  
其实……我也同样惊讶。  
这并不是经过大脑的想法，只是感情喷涌而出，在思考前，就做出了那样的行动。  
在绕弯、躲避，一遍遍质疑自己的感情后，我终于，将最为重要的人抱在了怀里。  
“……我喜欢日菜。”  
不再畏惧说出这句话，也终于可以直视她。  
可我那刚刚一直勇往直前的妹妹，此刻却埋在我胸前，一直不肯抬头。耳根已经红透。  
“我也……喜欢姐姐，很喜欢……从很早以前就喜欢了。”  
我也是。从很早很早以前。  
那大概是比日菜更早，更早的时间。  
比那个倒在地板上的春日，比那个相拥入眠的夏日，比那个患得患失的秋日，比现在……比一切都要早。  
很早很早以前。  
窗外的阳光如同春日一样洒在地板上，被炉的加热管还在发出轻微的嗡嗡声。  
此刻，我抱着日菜，心脏的跳动彼此应和。  
我和日菜，大概还有很多很多日子要这样相拥。久到谁先喜欢上谁的时间都比那漫长的相处，显得渺小。

从那个春日……


	9. 番外 恋人的意义

与日菜在一起。  
这种事情对我而言太过理所当然，即使在最为隔阂的过去，我也不曾彻底否定过它的意义。  
可是，姐妹意义的在一起，与情侣意义的在一起，区别又在何处呢？  
日菜或许从未纠结过这个问题，我则是一遍遍试图理清，又一遍遍发现那些感情已经像打翻的颜料一般，融在了一起。  
我只能怀抱着些许迷茫，和全部真心，与日菜磕磕绊绊地前行。

就这样，距离那个春日已经又过了一个春日，而距离那个告白的冬日，也已经快要整整一年了。  
我和日菜从高中毕业，变成了所谓的成年人，又为了靠近大学从家中搬了出来。等渐渐习惯了新的生活，租住的2DK的房间终于我们被规划地颇有新的“家”的感觉。  
然而，如同过去在家中一样，即使我和日菜的关系已经与过去大不相同，大多数时间里，我们仍旧是分开睡。只有在两人第二天都空闲的情况，才会睡在同一个房间。  
并不是讨厌腻在一起，相反，我很喜欢和日菜独处的时间。只是考虑到各自不同的作息，以及日菜需要花在工作上的精力，单独睡才能更好的保障她的睡眠的吧。我是这么想的。

可是正因为如此。随着圣诞的临近，身为偶像的日菜工作渐渐忙碌。在前一晚她终于完成Paspale圣诞综艺的提前拍摄前，我们已经有将近一个月没能一起入睡了。  
像今天这样，在日菜好不容易获得休息的冬日清晨，缩在暖融融的被窝里盯着她的睡脸发呆，就变的格外难得。

“姐姐在想什么呢？”  
听到日菜的喃喃低语，正是我侧躺着注视她的睡脸思考时。  
本以为她还在熟睡，我稍稍有点惊讶。

“没什么。到是，你还要再睡一会吗？”  
“唔…………姐姐还要睡吗……”  
“下午还有课，我要起来了呢”  
“那我也起来吧”

日菜声音含糊地回应着我，一边抓紧我的睡衣，一边努力睁开眼，看起来并没有睡够。  
本就是近到可以数清对方睫毛的距离，日菜软绵绵的呼吸声在我耳侧略过，像轻飘飘的羽毛。  
我定了定神。

“今天没有工作，你多睡一会也可以？”  
“可是……不想浪费掉和姐姐相处的时间嘛~”

日菜说着，晃了晃脑袋，迷迷糊糊地坐了起来。  
虽然担心她这样会不会太累，但再说下去，恐怕又要被今井同学她们说是过保护了。

“好吧，那么快去洗漱吧，再晚点早餐又要和午餐合并了……”  
我起身下床，日菜也紧紧跟在我身后。她一路上都保持着睡意朦胧、双眼紧闭的状态，却毫无阻碍地和我一起走到了盥洗室。  
……某种意义上，还挺厉害。  
我默默感叹着，然后刷过牙，进到浴室。日菜又自然而然地跟着我走了进来。

“姐姐~可以一起洗吗？”  
“…………嗯”

这样的询问并不是第一回了。我只是呼吸稍许停顿，就答应了下来。  
日菜在我点头后，在一旁自如地脱起了睡衣。我也背过身，迅速地除下了身上的衣服扔进衣篓，然后走近淋浴打开。

还好清晨并不需要泡澡呢。  
直到淋浴的水声终于压过了日菜淅淅索索的衣物摩擦声时，我才意识到自己松了口气。  
哈……果然又紧张了吗。  
对自己紧张的事物，我不是没有察觉……不如说，察觉得太过头了。  
比如……像现在这样，才努力把注意力从日菜那边转移到别处，就被身后走近的声音，和突然贴到后背的柔软再次拉回了她身上。

“呼~感觉冲到热水就清醒了不少呢”

背后活泼的声音听起来并不像有意要让我为难，那拥抱也只是像以往一样的亲昵招呼，一瞬后就放开了我。  
我默默把淋浴下的位置让开了一点，与日菜背对背冲洗起来。  
喷头下，日菜的动作却与小时候一样大幅度，从她背上溅起的水珠反弹到我的背上，总让我想起甩毛的狗狗。  
我才洗到一半，不由得为脑内的想象轻笑出声。

“诶，姐姐在笑什么？  
“没什么，你快点洗吧。”  
“好~啊对了，姐姐等下想吃什么？”

日菜冲洗时也没有安静下来，而是嘀嘀咕咕地一直向我搭话。

“早餐吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“面包和煎蛋，就可以了吧……你有什么想吃的吗？”

我回应着日菜，然后感到了她又向我贴近了一点。  
背部与日菜紧贴了起来，我瑟缩了一下，却没有躲开。比起害羞，总觉得这样的肌肤相亲带来更多的是安心。  
阳光从浴室外的磨砂玻璃照射进来，暖融融的感觉自身上泛起。  
我和日菜之间的对话，也从早餐到了前几天在学校附近看到一只很可爱的狗狗这样的话题。  
说起来，在更早以前这样的场合，还只是我倾听日菜讲话更多，到了现在，我却也会想把生活中遇到的点滴幸福讲给她了。  
总觉得，这可能是在一起后最大的变化了吧。

想到这里，一瞬间，我突然很想回身看看日菜。  
前一天她回来的很晚，而早上起来盯着她的脸才没过多久，日菜就醒了。  
此刻，虽然妹妹就站在我身后，可我非常想、非常想好好地再看看她。  
我们之间的对话没有停下，话题已经到了日菜讲起综艺拍摄期间的事情。  
所以我想，偷偷地看一眼，大概不会被注意到吧。  
于是，我小心翼翼地侧了过头。然后……看到了和我一样表情，正扭头到一半看向我的日菜。

“噗……”

我俩彼此呆了瞬间，同时笑出了声。

“什么嘛~姐姐也在偷看……”

日菜笑着，身体转向了我。  
虽然感到脸颊有些发烫，但我也回身向日菜。在日菜笑意吟吟的眼神下，我目光不知道该看向哪里，稍微有点害羞。  
日菜却像不知道害羞为何物似的，在我转过身后，就一下抱了上来。  
之前才让背部感受过的那片柔软，此刻正与我胸前紧紧相贴。  
我不由得倒吸了一口气。  
日菜的身体也微微颤抖了起来，不知道是因为清晨的空气寒冷，还是别的什么。  
她迟疑了瞬间，又开口了。

“可以……亲一下姐姐吗？”  
“……嗯”

日菜期待的目光中，我心跳得异常快。  
以往的话，一起洗澡并不是没有过，亲吻之类更是天天都有。但此刻总觉得有什么不太一样。  
我点了点头，闭上眼睛。加速的心跳中，预料中的感触却迟迟未来。  
一时间我不确定，是否日菜是难得害羞了。  
然而就在我准备睁眼看看怎么了时，日菜的唇突然吻了上来。  
与以往的轻柔试探或者撒娇般的亲昵不同，她的唇与我相贴后就含住了我的下唇，让我微微惊讶，又不由得张开了嘴。  
日菜的舌尖轻扫过了我的唇，然后滑进了我的口腔。  
总觉得，她的举动都比以往更为热切，像是在不加掩饰地对我说着想念一般。  
喜欢。真的很喜欢。

浴室的热气氤氲在我们周围，我被那热切的感情触动，此刻只想紧紧地抱住怀中这最大的热源。  
日菜对我轻舔吮吸了一阵，转为了以往不曾有过的啃咬，我本来右手正抚摸着她的脑后，因为她的动作，不由得一顿。  
但奇怪的是，这轻咬的感触并不让我觉得疼痛，反而有点酥麻。

“日菜……”

唇齿相接中，我还是忍不住低声呼唤起了日菜。  
胸前紧压的感触那里，日菜的凸起不断摩擦着我。让不知道连向何处的理智之弦岌岌可危。  
酥麻的感触从唇间，从胸前，一路蔓延到背部，沿着脊椎往下……让我难以呼吸。  
如果继续下去的话……恐怕……  
我朦胧的大脑对我不停预警着，理智在沉浸当下和顾虑几小时后要开始的课程间来回徘徊。

就在享乐主义的那一方快要胜利时，日菜却停了下来。  
我不明白为什么她会停下，可大脑在少许的冷静后，稍稍松了口气……虽然更多的是有些失落。  
我和日菜维持着互相抱住的姿势，彼此稍稍错开，平缓着呼吸。

日菜在我怀中，胸部起伏着。数息后，她才笑嘻嘻地开口。

“姐姐刚刚是不是差点要忘记下午还有课了？”  
“……才没有，只是还没来得及制止你而已。”

抱歉说了谎话。即使到现在，要对恋人坦露如此羞耻的内心，也是相当难的事情。  
好在日菜也没准备继续调笑，她安安静静地在我肩头趴了一阵。就在我疑惑该不会她就这样睡着了时，小声的低语从我耳边传来。

“我最近，真的好想好想姐姐”  
“……我也是”

不然也不会明明想着日菜单独睡才能更好的休息，却在昨天半夜，日菜回到家时，没有能像往常那样帮她铺好她房间的被褥，而是拉她到了自己的房间。  
在早上醒来时，看到身侧日菜放松的睡脸，也无法做到按照预定的时间起床。  
我……比我曾经预想过的，还要更喜欢、更在意日菜。

“姐姐……”  
“嗯？”  
“其实……平常可不可以也像昨天那样，一起睡呢？”

日菜看着我，眼中有一点犹豫，可能是怕我又用那些正论来拒绝她。  
但……怎么可能拒绝呢。  
不光是日菜会觉得寂寞，我也会。  
出于“这样更好”而做出的“合乎逻辑”的举措，真的无法再让步于感情。  
我点了点头，然后，日菜眼中的光芒瞬间亮了起来。

真是的，这孩子还是这么容易哄开心。  
我一边想着，却一边内心又因为涌起的这份想要宠溺她的感情而悸动。  
所以。

“日菜……”  
“嗯？”  
“刚刚的，还要……继续吗？”  
“诶？”  
日菜睁大了眼睛。  
“……姐姐，你不是…下午还有课？还有……早上的吉他练习……”  
“只限今天而已……”

难得的，想要任性一下。  
我深深地看向日菜的眼睛，再次吻上了她的唇。

没有消耗在床上的时间，却被消耗在了浴室。但……我并不觉得这是在浪费。  
过去的我不会明白的事情，现在却一点点明白。  
就这样，我和日菜在清晨的浴室里，交换着彼此的热度、时间。  
稍晚后，我们会一起吃个不早不晚的早午餐，然后一起闲聊、一起看电视。  
等到晚上归来，还会再次一起入睡。

……总觉得，很幸福呢。

是的，很幸福。  
过去，我一遍遍觉得自己没有成长。但如果现在再来问我，与日菜在一起究竟意味着什么。我依旧无法用言语来说明，但……  
不论是忙碌时想到那孩子也正在毫不犹豫地前行，从不止步；还是练习结束回到屋内后，放松下来彼此交流起趣事；又或是，像现在这样，在无所事事的冬日清晨，两个人于浴室中相拥。  
只要想到未来身边永远会有日菜，我就感到无比安心。  
这大概是，此刻的我能给出的最佳答案了吧。


End file.
